


A Proposal

by zombiefishgirl



Series: Of Ardour and Adoration [32]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Marriage Proposal, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiefishgirl/pseuds/zombiefishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen finally asks Sarita the question that he has been dying to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposal

It was seldom that they got the chance to just spend a romantic evening together. They made as much time for each other as possible but between their duties as Commander and Inquisitor it was difficult. Cullen had spent the past week surreptitiously arranging to sneak her off to a picnic. It had taken negotiations with Josephine to make sure she had no appointments that evening, several bribes to the kitchen staff for the food and a favour to be determined later in exchange for an excellent bottle of wine from Dorian. It would all be worth it though to see the smile on her face as they dined under the stars. Or at least it would have been had Skyhold and the surrounding area not been hit by the worst storm he could remember in a long while. He had been in despair of cancelling their evening when inspiration struck and so after arranging another future favour with Dorian his office floor was now cleared off and spread out with furs and silks and pillows, there were enchanted glow lights lighting up the ceiling like stars, and the picnic was spread out ready for her. As was the ring he was determined to give to her on the anniversary of the day he found her in the snow after Haven.  
There was a knock on the locked door between his office and what had been Solas’ study, he knew that it could only be Sarita everyone having been informed not to disturb them under penalty of assignment to the Deep Roads or the Hissing Wastes. He opened the door just long enough for her to slip in before closing it behind her and locking it once more. He stood between her and the office proper while he helped her out of her soaking wet cloak. She was wearing a simple deep purple gown, the bodice clinging to her pert breasts, her hair was loose about her shoulders and there were small white blossoms interwoven in the curls.  
Without a word he stepped aside, allowing her to see the surprise. A smile broke out across her face as she took in the sight of the warm furs and the artificial stars. They picnic was filling the small room with the most appetising aromas and there were two glasses of blood red wine on the floor.  
“I had planned a picnic but when the weather turned foul I had to improvise.”  
“Cullen this is wonderful! I can’t believe you arranged all this!”  
“It was all worth it to see your smile.”  
He helped her sit on the floor, her skirts spread out around her and he laughed when he saw that she had walked through the storm barefoot.  
She blushed prettily as she explained that she had only remembered that she was barefoot just before walking out onto the narrow bridge but she had not wanted to postpone her arrival as she tried to find some shoes for such a short distance.  
“Allow me, my lady.”  
Picking up the edge of one of the thick soft pelts surrounding them he rubbed her feet dry lingering with his hand of the curve of her legs as his movements slowed, their eyes both darkening. There was nothing he wanted more than to take her right there and then but he had a plan for the evening and would not be deterred. Reluctantly he turned and passed her over a glass of wine taking a large sip of his own for courage.  
They spent the next hour munching their way through various sandwiches and tiny cakes. He had just poured her a second glass when he decided that now was the perfect moment.  
“So I admit that I had a bit of an ulterior motive in planning all of this.”  
“Why Commander are you planning to seduce me?”  
He lowered his voice a little as he grasped her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles “Always but first I have something to say. Three years ago I thought that I had lost you, I saw Haven fall and covered with snow and knowing that I had had to leave you behind, it felt like my heart was crushed in my chest. This little elf woman, full of mischief and joy and compassion had somehow worked her way into my heart, the heart I thought long since incapable of feeling anything good. The thought that I had lost that before even trying to get to know her–you better was the biggest mistake in a lifetime of mistakes. Then I found you in the snow, battered and bruised and broken but alive. When I carried you back to the camp in my arms I vowed to myself to keep you safe always. Over time we spent more and more time together and those feelings I had for you had only deepened and by some miracle you felt the same. You brought me out of my shell and showed me that that it was possible to be good, that I could stop taking lyrium and that I could try and atone for the terrible things I had done. When we kissed for the first time it felt like a new beginning and when we danced together I felt lighter than I had in years. Then I lost you again at Adamant, the bridge collapsed and you were gone and it was as though my world had gone dark once more, I kept fighting onwards, trying to save as many as I could but all I could think was that you were gone. And then you appeared, once again beaten and battered and bruised but alive. When we made love it felt like I had known you forever and that I could drown in your embrace. The next morning I finally told you that I love you, the words that had been on the tip of my tongue almost since the moment we met. Then you healed the world. I have wanted to ask this for a long time but it always seemed like there was some new crisis to face but I have come to realise that that does not matter so long as we are together. So I suppose what I am trying to say, trying to ask is…Sarita Idrilla Lavellan, would you do me the great honour of marrying me?”  
This last was barely out of his mouth before she pounced on him, her arms tightened around him as she pressed kisses along the column of his neck and his jaw.  
“Yes, yes Cullen of course I will marry you!”  
He burst into relieved laughter and pulled the ring from his pocket “I know that the exchanging of rings are not a custom of your people but they are of mine so…”  
He took her delicate hand and slipped the small silverite ring with a small emerald and amethyst on her ring finger. Her eyes filled with emotion and she kissed him once again.  
“I love you vhenan, all of this it is just perfect. I can’t wait to share my life with you. Emma lath. Ma vhenan.”  
They fell upon each other then, greedy hands pulling at each others clothes. She easily pulled his shirt up over his head and straddled his waist kissing him long and deeply. He tried to unlace her bodice but quickly gave up and sliced the laces open with his dagger, the flickering lights playing across her nude body bathing her alabaster skin in soft light. She lay back and stretched out a long muscular leg, softly moving her foot over the rapidly growing bulge of his breeches. He practically ripped them off and spread himself out on top of her, caging her with his own body. He paused, running a finger over the swooping lines of her vallaslin and down to the plump curve of her mouth. She smiled softly, adoringly as the hand with the ring moved up and ran her fingers through his hair.  
They made love on the furs, slowly unhurriedly knowing that they would have their whole lives together. Hands stroking and teasing caressing and worshipping. Mouths kissing and teasing and biting and licking, tasting the sweat of their skin, the sweetness left on their lips from the cakes and wine. She kicked out a leg as he ran a large callused hand over the curve of her breast and down into the apex of her thighs. She shuddered a little in pleasure when he moved his fingers over the slit of her sex, gathering the moisture of arousal. He moved it and spread her slick over her own mouth before he kissed her deeply, tasting all of her and he groaned in excitement. He ground his erection into the soft flesh of her stomach and her hand slid down between them taking his hard and heavy erection in her small hand. She slowly rubbed her hand up and around him and he moved down to between her legs and with no preamble pushed his tongue up inside of her rubbing teasing circles around her pearl.  
Her back arched in pleasure at the feel of him tasting her. He once told her that she was sweeter than any treat from Orlais, calling her his own Dalish dessert and right now he was feasting on her. A strong hand lifted her leg up over his shoulder allowing him to get a deeper angle as he plundered her sex, every other lick he would look up at her with hooded eyes as she played with her own breasts squeezing them together only to let go and scissoring her fingers over the soft pink of her hardened nipples. Her thighs clenched around his ears at the orgasm that stole through her leaving her a soft and quivering mass of pliant flesh.  
Lowering her leg Cullen kissed his way up the taut plains of her stomach, taking one breast and the other in his mouth, rubbing just the slightest edge of his teeth over the sensitive flesh.  
Already she was whining out in pleasure. “Cullen please….please….”  
“Please what?” He whispered darkly as he ran his tongue up and around her nipple.  
“Please just fuck me vhenan.”  
He groaned louder this time he always found a slight thrill when she spoke so crudely and desperately for him. Playing up for his pleasure she continued. “Please Cullen, please I want to feel your thick, hard, delicious cock deep in my pussy. I want to feel your fuck me hard and feel your seed inside me. I want you to fill me so all that I can feel is you and I do not know where I end and you begin. Please, please, oh please, fuCK ME!”  
This last screamed out as he pushed himself inside her with a practised thrust, letting her take him to the hilt. He paused, letting her adjust to the feel of him and allow himself to feel the hot tight wetness of her envelope him. She whimpered a little, rolling her hips encouraging him to move. He pulled almost all of the way out of her before gently rolling forward once again, stretching her. For as long as he lived he would never get over how perfectly they fit together. The delicious push and pull of their bodies as they encouraged each other to reach greater and greater heights of passion.  
Her nails dug into the soft tissue of his rear trying to push him further inside her a request that he was all too happy to oblige. Her hands moved up, rubbing her hands over the muscles of his back and kissing the pulse point of his neck and tasting the salty sweat of his skin. He nuzzled her neck and bit the joint between her neck and should causing her to tighten in pleasure.  
“Cullen, you feel so good. I love you so much. Don’t stop, don’t ever stop. Vhenan. Ma'sa'lath.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a first draft so please be kind! Comments make me love you forever! Also I have a tumblr if you want to come say hi!
> 
> http://zombiefishgirl.tumblr.com/


End file.
